Padme's Dreams
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Padme starts having dreams of events that later become reality, now she is beginning to wonder if these things that she has seen are really going to happen to her.
1. Epologue

**Prologue**

_I'm in my personal quarters with my handmaiden Sabe when the door was forced open and two men in brown robes came into the room._

_" Your Majesty sorry for the invasion but you must come with us because your life is in danger." the older of the two men said as he looked over his shoulder before pulling out a silver and black cylinder looking weapon then with a push of a button it lit up into a saber._

_The younger man followed the older one's lead and pulled out his light saber just as four rolling droids, that are called Droideka, came into the room._

_" What is going on here!" I demanded._

_But before he could say anything the room began to spin around and the scenery began to change and the air in the room started to heat up._

_" What are we doing here?" I asked the tall man._

_" We are here to get a part for the ship, so we are heading into town to see if there is a shop that may have the parts we need for the ship." the guy said._

_The small party of the older man, a young girl, a tall lanky and very clumsy creature, and a droid walked into the huge spaceport, the buildings were domed and thick-walled and curved to protect them against the sun, and awnings and verandas that provided a measure of shade to their vendors fronted the stalls and shops. And the streets were broad and packed with beings of every shape and size, most from off planet._

_" Tatooine is the home to Jabba the Hutt, he controls the bulk of the trafficking in illegal goods, piracy, and slavery that generates most of the planet's wealth. Jabba also controls the spaceports and settlements, all of the populated areas, but the desert belongs to the Jawas, who scavenge whatever they can find to sell or trade, to the Tuskens, who live a nomadic life and feel free to steal from everyone." the guy was explaining to me._

_As we walked through the streets I noticed that the guy was keeping his voice low, but he was also a sharp eye on everything around them, but as for me, I was taking in everything, who knows when I get a chance to go on some other planet._

_" There are a number of farms as well, outlying operations that take advantage of the climate - moisture farms for the most part, operated by off-worlders not a part of the indigenous tribes and scavengers, not connected directly to the Hutts. This is a rough and dangerous place. Most avoid it. Its few spaceports have become havens for those who do not wish to be found." the older guy said as his eyes swept the street ahead of us._

_" Like us." I said glancing up at the guy._

_We traveled the main street of the spaceport to its far end and turned down a side street that led to a small plaza ringed with salvage dealers and junk shops._

_We walked through a shop's low entry and were greeted by a pudgy blue creature who flew into our faces, his tiny wings buzzing so fast that they could barely be seen. _

_" Hi chubba da nago?" the creature snapped in a frizzy, guttural voice, and demanding to know what our business was._

_" I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." the guy said._

_Of course, I was standing in one spot but just looking around, mostly afraid to touch anything because it may fall down on me._

_I heard the little blue creature yell for some one and a young boy came out of the back room and they seemed to have some kind of heated discussion before the blue creature and the tall guy went out to the back yard of the shop._

_I noticed that the young boy was staring at me and I watched him go over to an open space on the counter and jumped up on it, and he just sat there watching me as I saw that he was pretending to be cleaning a transmitter cell._

_I gave him an amused smile._

_" Are you an angel?" he asked._

_But like before I could answer him the place began to blur again and the scenery changed again._

_" It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty, may I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." the Senator said._

_The other robe man, who was tall and silver haired came up to me._

_" Welcome, Your Highness, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate so that you may present you request for relief." the Chancellor said with a faint smile that was working its way onto his stern features. _

_I just held his gaze without moving even a fraction of a centimeter, tall, regal in my robes of office; and white-painted face as still, and cool as ice._

_" I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." I said quietly._

_The scene changed again and I'm now sitting in a chair, and listening as the Senator was speaking to me. My handmaidens all stood to one side, in their crimson robes and they had their hoods drown close about their faces._

_And the Senator was just walking back and forth in front of me just telling me how bad things were in the Senate, and that there wasn't any hope for us to get any kinds of relief from the Senate or the Chancellor._

_Then the scene before me began to change again but this time I was in the Senate chamber, it looked like a massive circular arena, which had many doors that opened off exterior rampways at the various levels above the main floor. At the center of the chamber was a tall, slender column supported the supreme chancellor's platform, and broad, semienclosed area that allowed Valorum to sit or stand as he chose in the company of his vice chair and staff._

_Valorum saw the Naboo box coming up to him and noticed that we were waiting for permission to advance all the way to his podium. _

_He nodded to the Senator._

_" The chair recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." the Chancellor said._

_We glided to the center of the arena, and the senator rose to his feet and taking in the assemblage with a slow sweeping gaze that drew all eyes toward his._

_" Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, a tragedy has occurred on my homeworld of Naboo. We have become caught up in a dispute, one of which you are all well aware. It began with a taxation of trade routes and has evolved into an oppressive and lawless occupation of a peaceful world. The Trade Federation bears responsibility for this injustice and must be made to answer..." the senator started to say but was interrupted by a second box that held the Federation's senator and a handful of trade barons in attendance._

_" This is an outrage! I object to the Senator's ridiculous assertions and ask that he be silenced at once!" the Trade Federation senator yelled out as he gestured towards the podium and the Chancellor._

_" The chair doesn't recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Return to your station." the supreme chancellor's voice called out steady._

_" To state our allegations in full, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of the Naboo, to speak on our behalf." the senator continued._

_He stepped aside and I rose to the light scattering of applause. Moving forward I faced the supreme chancellor._

_" Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Supreme Chancellor. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. In repudiation and violation of the laws of the Republic, the Naboo have been invaded and subjugated by force by droid armies of the Trade Federation ..." I started to say before the senator from the Federation interrupted me._

_" I object! This is nonsense! Where is the proof? I recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth of these allegations." the senator was on his feet again and raised his voice angrily at what I was saying._

_" Overruled." the Chancellor said as he shook his head towards the senator._

_" Your Honor, you can't allow us to be condemned without granting our request for an impartial observation. It's against all the rules of procedure!" the senator said as he threw up his hands as if the single word of his life and become hopeless._

_I noticed that he scanned the chamber for some kind of help, but all I heard was a murmur of agreement coming from some of the delegates. Then the next thing I saw was a third box that glided forward to join us. The chair had the delegates from the planet of Malastare._

_" The senator from Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission, once requested, must be appointed, where there is a dispute of the sort we have encountered here. It's the law." the senator from Malastare said._

_" The point is ..." the supreme Chancellor was very hesitated to say._

_" Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where the Chancellor's strength will disappear." the Naboo senator whispered to me._

_I watched the Chancellor move back from the podium and a very worn look come across his face._

_" The point is conceded. Section 523A takes precedence here, Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion in order to all a Senate commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" the Chancellor nodded in our direction._

_I just looked at this man in total surprise when he asked me question, I felt anger come to me because I felt that this people wasn't listening to one word I was saying and now I began to feel that the Senator was right about all the senate being full of greedy, squabbling delegates. They are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There really wasn't any interest in the common good - no civility, only politics, and to be honest with myself there was a little chance that the Senate would act on the invasion._

_" I will not defer, I have come before you to resolve this attack on Naboo sovereignty now. I wasn't elected Queen to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If the Chancellor is not capable of action, then I suggest a new leadership is need. I move for a vote of no confidence in the Supreme Chancellor." I declared as I locked eyes on the Chancellor._

_Then I heard voices rise immediately in response, there were some in support and of course, there would be some in protest too. _

_I looked around the room and saw Senators and spectators come to their feet and quickly there were shouts that echoed throughout the chamber._

_I noticed that the Chancellor just stood there totally stun in disbelief as he just stared at me then his face etched in sudden shock when the impact of my words started to registered._

_The assembly quieted when the aide of the Chancellor bellowed._

_A new box floated up to the center of the chamber, and the vice chair recognized the senator from Roona._

_" Roona seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in the Chancellor." said the Roonian._

_" Then motion has been seconded." the aide said not looking to pleased._

_I saw that the Chancellor looked at him uncomprehendingly and his eyes were distant and lost._

_Then it started, the loud roar of assembly coming together in one voice._

_" Vote now! Vote now!" the Republic Senate chanted loudly._

_" You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us, the Chancellor will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy be ignored ..." the senator announced quietly to me._

_" The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess." the aide addressed the chamber._

_I could see the look of betrayal register on the Supreme Chancellor's face as he stared straight at the senator and me._

_And before I knew the scene was changing again for the sixth time. This time it was deep in the swamps of Naboo and we were waiting for the clumsy creature to come back to us._

_We were standing around ready for any kind of trouble, and had our blasters ready should we need to use them. _

_The creature came up from the murky swamp water and he had a worried look on his face._

_" Tis nobody dere! Deys all gone!" the creature said as his eyestalks swiveled._

_That's when he told us there was another place that is people go when they are in trouble. _

_We traveled through the swamps before we plunged deep into a forest of massive trees and tall grasses. _

_We finally emerged in a clearing of a marshy grasses and stands of trees with roots that are tangled so thickly that they formed what looks like to be an impassable hedge._

_Then the next thing I know we were surrounded by creatures that were carrying electropoles and energy spears._

_They heard us together and led us deeper into the swamp. Coming into the ruins of what was once a Temple, we were led to the far end of the ruins, and there waiting for us was the leader of these creatures._

_" Who yous bring here to da Gungan sacred place?" the leader said angrily at our clumsy creature guide._

_" I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo." the Queen stepped forward._

_" Naboo! No like da Naboo! Yous bring da maccaneks! Dey bust up our homes! Dey drive us all out! Yous all bombad! Yous all die, mebbe!" the creature said pointing his heavy arm at the Queen._

_We were completely surrounded by the Gungans, some of them was on kaadu, some on foot, but all of them with electropoles, energy spears and some with some kind of throwing device._

_Captain Panaka and the rest of us were looking around very nervously, and we had our hands straying towards our blasters just in case we have to use them._

_The two Jedi that was with us was flanking with us around the Queen, but their arms hung loosely at their sides._

_" We wish to form an alliance with you." the Queen tried again._

_" We no form nutten wit da Naboo!" the creature roared angrily at her._

_" You did well, Sabe`. But I will have to do this myself." I said quietly detaching myself from the others and stepped in front of the Queen._

_" Who dis?" the head Gungan snapped at me._

_" I am Queen Amidala..." I started to say just as scenery began to change again._

_I was standing in the small room of the Theed temple that the deaths of heroes were mourned and their lives celebrated. I looked in front of me and there was the body of the tall Jedi that had been with me from the being of the Battle of Naboo. I noticed that the citizenry and officials of the Naboo and the Gungan peoples were gathering to honor the fallen Jedi Master._

_That night gathering around the funeral pyre was me and my handmaidens, the newly elected Supreme Chancellor, the Governor, Captain Panaka and the honor guard of hundred Naboo soldiers, along with the about twenty Gungans and the members of the Jedi Council. Also there was a small clutch of Jedi Knights who had known the Jedi Master the longest and best. _

_And the young boy who from the desert planet, along with the newly Knighted Jedi that had been with the Master from the very being of the Battle of Naboo too._

_I looked over at the young boy and saw that he was now dressed in loose-fitting, sand-colored Jedi Knight garb, and had the Jedi Master's lightsaber hanging from his belt, I saw a tear roll down the boy's face before the other Jedi put his hand on the boy's shoulder and whispered something to him._

_Then the scenery changed once more._

_There was a huge parade in the streets of the city of the Theed and the crowds line the streets cheered and began singing as the warriors and soldiers came down the street. _

_I stood at the top of the stone steps in the central plaza, watching the parade approach us._

_Standing with me was Captain Panaka, the young boy, now Jedi Padawan and his new Jedi Master, my handmaidens, the Governor, Supreme Chancellor, the head leader of the Gungans, followed by the twelve members of the Jedi Council._

_" Good morning Your Majesty!" Sabe` said coming into the room and opening the curtains so that the sun could come into the room._

_" What the ..." I said as the scene disappeared as the sun shone into my eyes._

_" We have a busy morning and breakfast will be here in five minutes." Sabe` said as she moved around the room._

_I just laid there for a couple of minutes and realized that everything that happen was all but a dream, or was is..._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

_Padme laid there in the pre-dawn hour just listening to the sounds of the birds starting to wake up and start the morning singing._

_' I remember not so long ago my friends and I would lay on the sandy beach of the island and just listening to the sounds of the birds and guessing which ones made the call.' Padme thought to herself, ' I just wish I could do that again.'_

_The door opened up and crept in one of the handmaidens. Going to the window and opening up the curtains so that the sun could come shining through the windows and lighting up the room, " Good morning Your Majesty," Yane` went over to the closet and getting the clothes out._

_Padme sat up rubbing her eyes and trying to get them focus, " Good morning Yane`, where is Sabe` this morning?"_

_Turning around to face her Queen she had this worried look come across her young face, " Um... there seems to be some kind of small issue that happen over night, and her and Captain Panaka are seeing to it." _

_" I see, Please inform the Governor that there will be a meeting this afternoon and also inform him that it will be after lunch, heaven forbid that I interrupt that man's eating schedule."_

_" Yes Your Majesty, he does get very cranky when his lunch schedule is interrupted, oh and speaking of food, breakfast will be served in twenty minutes." Yane` laughed when the mention of the Governor's lunch being interrupted for meeting last week._

_" Thank you Yane`." Padme laughed too thinking about last week's meeting and how grumpy that the Governor was because he couldn't finish his lunch._

_The young handmaiden left the room for a couple minutes so she could go and inform the Governor's household of the up coming meeting for the afternoon._

_Padme got out of the bed and grabbed the robe that was at the end of the bed. Putting on the robe Padme walked over the double doors, which led to balcony. Going outside she went over to the stone railing and looking out towards the ocean._

_' I wonder what kind of issue that has my head handmaiden and head of security looking into?' Padme thought to herself again._

_Yane` came back into room but didn't see Padme in the room, but she did see that the double doors to the balcony was wide open._

_Walking outside she sees her young Queen in deep thought, " Um... excuse me Your Highness but breakfast is ready, would you like me to help you get dress for breakfast?"_

_Padme turned around and looked at the young girl, " No that won't be necessary I would like to have breakfast sent up here please and please tell everyone that I don't want to be bother unless it's very important."_

_Yane` bowed her head, " Yes Your Majesty, I will tell Sabe` when she is finishing doing whatever her and Captain Panaka is doing." she said before heading out of the room._

_Padme began to think that the issue that her handmaiden and security guard looking into the rumors of the Trade Federation orbiting the planet._

_A couple of weeks ago she had received a message from the Viceroy. He had threaten her into signing a Treaty with them, and the only thing she told them that her and her people didn't think it was a good idea signing anything with them, and now she has a feeling that he sent his ships here to carry out some kind of threat not only to her but to her people._

_The bedroom creaked open and Yane` and her other handmaiden Eirtae` came into the room with her breakfast and putting it on the table in her private apartment._

_Padme waked into the room and headed into the living she saw that the plate of food was sitting on the table along with her cup of Caf._

_Sitting down at the table Padme began eating her breakfast as she picked up her personal data pad and was looking at her schedule for today, and the one time she was looking forward to was having lunch with her family this afternoon._

_Taking a sip of the Caf when the door opened up and both Sabe` and Captain Panaka came into the room; and they had this pissed off look on their faces._

_Padme looked up from her schedule, " What is?"_

_Both Sabe` and Panaka looked at each other, " We got message from the Viceroy and he demands that you make contact with him now."_

_Padme raised and eyebrow at the two people standing in front of her, " I see, I want you go contact him back and tell him that I will contact him whenever I feel like it."_

_Both Sabe` and Panaka had a huge smile on their faces because they knew that their Queen wasn't going let anyone tell her what she should do, " Yes Your Highness with pleasure." Sabe` left the room with a smile on her face._

_Captain Panaka bowed before leaving the room and followed the handmaiden down to the communication center of the palace._

_Twenty minutes later Yane` and Eirtae` came back into the apartment to help Padme get ready for the day. Yane` went into the bedroom while Eirtae` took the plate back to the kitchen._

_Padme got up from the table and headed into the bedroom while Yane` helped her get dress, do her hair and putting on her make up._

_She was putting on the last touches of her make up when Sabe` and Panaka came back into the room._

_Padme looked at the two people as Yane` was putting on her head dress, " I take it that the Viceroy didn't like the idea of waiting for me to contact him?" _

_" Yes Your Majesty he was slightly pissed when I told him that you had other things going on at the time, and that you were not going to be order to do anything that you didn't have to." Sabe` looked at the Queen with a smile on her face._

_Padme laughed just wishing she could have seen the look on his face when Sabe` told him that she wasn't going to rush, " Good, well lets get going and see what he wants from me."_

_Turning away from the mirror and saw that all the handmaids where there, and dressed in their robes._

_Sabe` and Yane` grabbed their robes from two other handmaidens. Putting the robes on and followed their Queen down to the Throne Room._

_Walking into the Throne Room, and going to her Throne, she sat down as her handmaidens surrounded her throne._

_" The Trade Federation is pleased you have chosen to come before us, Your Highness," the viceroy began very smoothly._

_" You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy," Padme said flatly, and cutting him short. " Your trade boycott is ended."_

_Padme sat there and watched Nute fought down his shock. She could tell that he was trying to regained his composure, before smirking at Rune. " Really, Your Highness? I wasn't aware -"_

_" I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this matter," Padme continue as she was ignoring him._

_" I take it you know the outcome already, then." Nute felt a measure of uncertainty to take hold. " I wonder why they bother to vote at all."_

_Leaning forward slightly, and the Neimoidian could see the fire in the young Queen's brown eyes. " I have had enough of pretense, Viceroy. I am aware that the supreme chancellor's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement. what is it to be?" _

_Nute Gunray felt a deep hole open in his waning confidence. " I know nothing about any ambassadors. You must be mistaken." _

_There was a flicker of surprise come across the Queen's face as she studied the viceroy very carefully. " Beware, Viceroy," Padme said softly. " The Federation has gone way to far this time."_

_Padme watched as Nute Gunray shook his head quickly, before drawing himself up in a defensive posture. " Your Highness, we would never do anything in defiance of the Senate's will. You assume too much." _

_Padme sat there motionless, as her brown eyes fixed on him - as if she could see the truth he was trying to hide, as if he were made of glass. " We shall see," she said softly before ending the communication with the Federation._

_She looked at the Captain and nodded before getting up and headed back to her apartments, and trying to think what happen to the two ambassadors that were suppose to met with the Viceroy._

_Once she was inside her apartment, she went into her sleeping area, went over to the mirror, and took off the heavy headdress._

_Closing her eyes as she felt the tears of frustrations welling up in her eyes, she looked into the mirror and her reflection looked back at her, and it then she began to wonder if she is really to young for this job that is weighting down on her shoulders._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Padme was sitting at her desk going over some data chips of some bills that is waiting for her sign them into law or veto._

_There was a light tap on the door and Sabe` stuck her head into the office door. " Excuse me Your Highness but your family is here for lunch, which will be served in five minutes." _

_" Thank you Sabe`, please send them." Padme looked up at her head handmaiden before rubbing her temple._

_Nodding her head, " Yes Your Highness." Sabe ` turned around and headed back into the living quarters as she headed for the door. " Please come in and her Majesty will be with you in a moment." Sabe` said as she let Padme's family into the Queen's private apartments._

_" Thank you." Jobal nodded as she looked around the room._

_Sabe` left the apartment so that Padme could have some private time with her family since this is the first time she has seen them since becoming the Queen of Naboo about two months ago._

_Padme got up from her desk and walked into the living quarters of her apartments, " Mom, Dad, Sola, Darred Janren, Pooja and Ryoo it's so great see you all, please have a seat."_

_Padme went each and everyone of her family member and hugged them._

_" It's so great to see you too, sweetie, sorry that we haven't been to see you sooner, but your father has been really busy at the University." Jobal coming over to Padme and hugging her youngest daughter again._

_" I understand mom, and I wouldn't have been able to see you all anyway with everything going on."_

_Everyone went to the couches, chairs, sat down, and talked a little bit before there was a knock on the door._

_Sabe` came into the room followed by three other handmaidens, Rabe`, Yane` and Sache`, with two food carts. " Lunch is served." Sabe` announced._

_The family headed into the small dining room area and took their seats around the table while the handmaidens served them their food and drinks, before leaving the room again._

_Hour later the small group was hugging each other goodbye and Sabe` and Yane` came back to the apartment, while Yane` led the Naberries to the outside of the palace, Sabe` and Padme went into her sleeping quarters to get ready for the meeting that was going to be taking place in thirty minutes._

_When Padme stepped out of her sleeping quarters assemble in her living quarters were two other handmaidens who were going with her down to her throne room, while Sabe cleaned the apartment up._

_Entering the throne room Padme saw the Governor Sio Bibble and couple of council members sitting in front of her throne._

_Padme walked up to her throne and turned to address the small group of people that were sitting in front of her then she turned to Captain Panaka and asked him to contact the Senator on Coruscant._

_While she waited, her and the small council members talked about some things that was going on in some of the villages that were around the capital of Theed._

_Captain Panaka came back into the room followed by his sergeant coming up to the throne and came up to the Padme, " I have the Senator on line now but the transmission is a little fuzzy." whisper to Padme._

_Padme nodded her head and understood what he was saying and didn't want to frighten the people that was in the room with her._

_Padme stood up as the hologram of Senator Palpatine lit up the room._

_" Senator it is good to see you."_

_" The same here Your Majesty, the captain here tells me that you guys haven't heard anything from the Ambassadors that the Supreme Chancellor has sent to Naboo."_

_" Yes Senator that is true..." as the hologram began to flicker again._

_" ... How could that be true? I have assurance from the Chancellor ... his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the ... get ... negotiate ..." then the hologram of the Senator sputtered before he just fades away._

_Padme looks at the empty space, " Senator Palpatine?" she turns to Panaka, " What's happening?" _

_Captain Panaka turns to his sergeant who nods and starts working on getting the hologram back, but without any successes._

_With a concern looking coming across his face Panaka turned back to his Sergeant who was still trying to reconnect contact with Senator Palpatine, " Check the transmission generators..."_

_The Sergeant fiddled with the transmission generator and shook his head when nothing happen._

_There was a panic look come to the Governor's face, " A malfunction?" _

_Then it dawned on him what it could me he turned and faced Padme, " It could be the Federation is jamming us, You Highness." _

_Padme just nodded her head and began to worry that something really bad was going to happen._

_" A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion." Governor Bibble said as color drain from his face._

_Padme faced the Governor and tried to hide her fears of what he said could be true, " Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation wouldn't dare go that far."_

_Captain Panaka looked at his Queen and saw that she knew that there was an invasion going to happen but didn't know when, " The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." _

_Padme looked straight at the small council and showed them that she was going to brave for them, " We must continue to rely on negotiation." _

_Bibble couldn't believe that the young Queen was still believing that the negotiation was going to help them, " Negotiation? We've lost all communications! ... and where are the Chancellor's Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves."_

_Captain Panaka leaned his head down towards Padme and whispered to her, " This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security Volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation Army." _

_All Padme could do was look at everyone before turning back to the Captain, " I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."_

_Before anyone could say anything else to her she nodded her head to everyone in the room before stepping off the delis of throne, walked towards the door, and headed back to her private chambers._

_Captain Panaka looked at the small group that was still standing in front of the throne, _

_" Everyone the meeting is over, but I suggest that you stay here at the palace just in case there is an invasion, that way I can make sure that you that you are save." _

_Everyone nodded and head out of the room and went to the guest wing of the palace, as for Captain he went to the security wing so that way he could keep an eye on what was going on with the Federation, he had heard rumors that there will be an invasion._

_Padme was in her room looking over some more data chips when she heard a rumbling sound, getting up from her desk she went to the window and looked out._

_" So it beings."_

_Sabe` came into the room and came up beside her Queen and friend._

_" I'm afraid so, Padme ... we should get you ready in case they invade the city ... we have to get you out of the city."_

_" Ok ... Captain what news do you have?" Padme turned to the person who walked into the room._

_" The invasion has begun, the mountain and valley towns have already fallen, and we have to think in getting you out of here?" Captain came into the room and nodded to Sabe`._

_Padme stood there looking out the window, and off in the distance she could see explosions where the fighting has begun._

_" Ok ... let's get ready just in case the city is taken." was all Padme could do now was wait and see what will happen._

_Padme went into her sleeping quarters and saw all her handmaidens in there waiting for her, as for Captain Panaka him and a few of his men camped out in the living area, and they kept and ear on what's going on too, and kept Padme updated too on what was happening._

_It's was early morning was when their worst nightmares came true, the city of Theed had fallen just shortly after dawn, but not without some resistance though._

_Padme stood by the window watching helplessly as the transport carrying Nute and Rune lands in the plaza and they both exited their transport._

_Nute looked around the area, " Ah, Victory!" and a smile came to his face._

_They walked into the palace, Nute saw small groups of people being heard towards the back of the palace, and they were moved to the detention camps._

_Walking into the throne room and there stood Queen Amidala along with her Governor Sio Bibble, and five of the Queen's handmaidens (Eirtae`, Yane`, Padme`, Rabe` and Sache`), and they were surrounded by twenty droids, even the Captain Panaka and four Naboo guards was also being held at gunpoint. Nute and Rune looked around and saw that they were standing in the middle of the room._

_One man dared step forward and began yelling at him, " It's bad enough, Viceroy, that you dare to disrupt transmissions between the Queen and Senator Palpatine while he is attempting to argue our cause before the Republic Senate, bad enough that you pretend that this blockade is a lawful action, but landing an entire army on our planet and occupying our cities is too outrageous for words." _

_Nute looked away from the Governor Bibble and glanced at the other captives. He saw that Captain Panaka had a stone-faced and hard-eyed as he watched the Neimoidians, which the Neimoidian didn't like how those eyes were fixed on him._

_As for the Queen, she just sat upon her throne surrounded by her handmaidens. Nute could tell that she was barely out of her girlhood, and certainly not a full-grown woman he was wondering why these people would chose someone so young as the Queen._

_The nagging voice interrupted his thoughts, " Viceroy, I asked you point-blank." Sio Bibble was concluding his oration. " How do you intend to explain this invasion to the Senate?" _

_The Neimoidian's flat, reptilian countenance managed a small flicker of humor. " The Naboo and the Trade Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation of Theed. I have been assured that such a treaty, once produced, will be quickly ratified by the Senate."_

_" A treaty?" the governor exclaimed in astonishment. " In the face of this completely unlawful action?" _

_Amidala stood up from her throne and stepped forward, surrounded by her cloaked and hooded handmaidens. Her eyes were very sharp with anger. " I will not cooperate."_

_Nute Gunray exchanged a quick glance with Rune Haako. " Now, now, Your Highness," he purred at her. " Don't be too hasty with you pronouncements. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view."_

_He turned away from her. " Enough talk.." He then beckoned to the Battle droid. _

_" Commander?" a Battle droid OOM-9 stepped forward, narrow metal snout lowering slightly in response. " Process them," the viceroy ordered._

_" Yes sir!" before turning to his sergeant. " Take them to camp four."_

_Then sergeant turns to the prisoners and marches the group out of the throne room, along with a dozen battle droids._

_The Queen looked around the plaza and all she could see was Federation tanks and battle droids, as they pass on their way to the detention camp but little did they know that they were being followed and watched by two men and a Gungan._

_The droids had just turned their prisoners down a quiet byway when their sergeant, who was leading the procession, brought them to an abrupt halt._

_Two men stood directly in their way, both wearing loose roves over belted tunics, the taller with his hair worn long, the shorter with his cut to then braided pigtail. _

_The taller man stepped forward. " Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo!" he asked the young woman in the feathered headdress._

_The Queen hesitated. " Who are you?" _

_" Ambassadors from the supreme chancellor." The Jedi Master inclined his head slightly. " We seek an audience with you, Your Highness." _

_Then the droid sergeant suddenly seemed to remember where he was and what he was doing. He then gestured to his soldiers. " Clear them away!"_

_Four of the battle droids moved to obey, their weapons shifted into firing position when the Jedi activated their lightsabers and cut them apart._

_Then the droids shattered and collapsed, then the Jedi moved quickly to dispatch the others. And before anyone knew it the remaining droids were reduced to scrap metal._

_The sergeant turned to flee; he didn't get any were when he was lifted up into the air, before he laid in ruins along with his command._

_The tall Jedi faced the Queen. " Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and my companion is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." _

_" Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador," Sio Bibble observed with a snort._

_" The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon kept his eyes directed toward the Queen. Her painted face showed nothing. " Your Highness," he continued, " we must make contact with the Republic." _

_" We can't," Captain Panaka volunteered, stepping forward. " They've knocked out all our communications." _

_An alarm was being given from somewhere close, and there was the sound of running. Qui-Gon glanced towards the street where the battle droids lay. " Do you have transports?"_

_The Naboo captain nodded, quickly to see what the Jedi intended. " In the main hangar. This way."_

_He led the small group to the end of the alleyway, where they crossed to other passageways and backstreets, encountering no one._

_Once they reached the hangar they fought the battle droids that were guarding the pilots, and once they were free and ran to their ships, the Queen and her small party along with the Jedi made it to her private transport._

_The Queen locked herself up with her handmaidens in her quarters while the others went in different directions of the ship._

_Padme was sitting next to Sabe` when there was loud explosion and the ship rocked in response to a series of near missies. Then the lights began to flicker, and the transport shook violently._

_Padme got up, went for the door, and opened it up. " I'll go see what's going on be right back."_

_Finding the Jedi Master, she learned that they were hit and the hyper-drive was badly damage, and they had to find somewhere to land and try to fix the ship before they could continue to Coruscant._

_They found a planet, that was close by, but the only problem with was it was control by the Hutts. However, they really didn't have a choice, so pilot Ric Olie made their way to the desert planet of Tatooine._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

_After cleaning up the small R2 unit Padme went back to her private quarters and laid down in bed, for something had been bothering her since they left Naboo and it had something to do with the two Jedi._

_While the handmaidens were scattered about the living area of the quarters, either talking amongst each other or playing cards or other games, Padme was in the sleeping quarters laying there and trying to figure out what to do next._

_" OH MY GODS!" Padme sitting up as she remember where she had seen the two Jedi._

_Sabe` came running into the room. " Are you ok Your Highness?"_

_Padme looked up at her best friend as she saw a look of concern on Sabe`'s face. _

_" Do you remember about the dream I told you about yesterday? You know about those two guys I told you about, well it came true the dream, those two Jedi are the ones from my dream." _

_" Are you sure Padme? You know most people would think you are witch if you let it be known that you have seen things before it happen." Sabe` came over to the bed and sat down on the edge and taking a hold of Padme's hand._

_" I know, but what happen this morning was a little different from my dream is all, Sabe` could you please get me some tea and something for a headache too." Padme said looking at her best friend and trying reassure that everything was ok with her, and the dream that she had was just that a dream._

_Sabe` nodded and got up and went to get her Mistress what she asked for to help her claim her nerves._

_Padme laid back down and closed her eyes and just tried to relax some before Sabe` came back with her tea and something to help ease her headache._

_Sabe` came back into the room and to let Padme know that they would be landing on the Planet in about thirty minutes but she had to start getting ready in twenty minutes._

_The Nubian ship landed in a swirl of dust, settling comfortably in place atop its landing struts. In the distance, Mos Espa glimmered faintly through the shimmering of the midday heat._

_Captain Panaka came into the Queen's quarters and saw that all the handmaidens where sitting around the Queen._

_" Your Majesty we have landed on the planet of Tatooine, and the two Jedi are unloading the hyper drive." Panaka came up to the Queen and bowed._

_" Thank you Captain, please take Padme here and tell the Jedi Master that she will be going with him." Queen Amidala said as she looked over to her handmaiden and nodded for her to go with the Captain._

_" Yes, Your Majesty." Panaka said before him and Padme left the Queen and other handmaidens behind on the ship._

_They got outside and noticed that the Jedi Master and Gungan were already gone but they weren't that far off so they took off running to catch up with the Jedi and his two companions._

_They saw the Jedi stop and waited until Captain Panaka and Padme caught up, and they saw a frown come across his face._

_Padme looked over to Panaka and saw that he was sweating. " Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for Padme to give her own report of what you might ..."_

_" No more commands for Her Highness today, Captain," Qui-Gon interrupted quickly, and shaking his head in refusal." Mos Espa is not going to be a pleasant place for ..."_

_" The Queen wishes it," Panaka interrupted him right back, and his face was angrily set._

_" She is emphatic. She wishes to know more about this planet."_

_Padme step forward and her dark eyes found Qui-Gon's. " I've been trained in self-defense. I speak a number of languages. I'm not afraid, and I can take care of myself." _

_Captain Panaka sighed, and looked over his shoulder towards the ship. " Don't make me go back and tell her you refused."_

_Qui-Gon was just about to tell him to tell her, but something in Padme's eyes gave him an idea. _

_With her with him, they could look like they are family in transit and present a less aggressive look._

_Qui-Gon nodded his head to the two people. " I don't have time to argue the matter, Captain. I still think this is a bad idea, but she may come." He gave Padme a warning look. " Stay close to me."_

_The started on his way again, with the others telling behind him._

_The small group walked down the main street of Mos Espa. They passed dangerous looking citizens off all types. Padme looks around the town in total awe, she fines this place very exotic._

_" Tatooine is the home to Jabba the Hutt, he controls the bulk of the trafficking in it's illegal goods, piracy and slaver that generates most of the planet's wealth," Qui-Gon was explaining to Padme. " He also controls the spaceports and settlements, all of the populated areas. The desert belongs to the Jawas, who are scavengers, they can find things to sell or trade to the Tuskens, who live a nomadic life and feel free to steal from everyone."_

_Padme just walked silently by Qui-Gon taking in everything he was telling her about this desert planet, as she walked on she also kept a sharp eyes on everything around her. _

_Speeders nosed by them, and droids of every size toiled in the service of the desert-garbed aliens._

_" There are a number of farms as well, outlying operations that take advantage of the climate-moisture farms for the most part, operated by off-worlders not a part of the indigenous tribes and scavengers, not connected directly to the Hutts." Qui-Gon eyes did a quick sweep of the street ahead of them. " This is a rough and dangerous place. Most avoid it. Its few spaceports have become havens for those who do not wish to be found."_

_" Like us." Padme said as she glanced up at the tall Jedi Master next to her._

_They traveled the main street of the spaceport to its far end and turned down a side street that led to a small plaza ringed with salvage dealers and junk shops. Qui-Gon glanced at the mounds of engine parts, control panels and communication chips recovered from starships and speeders._

_They walked through the shop's low entry and were greeted by a pudgy blue creature who flew into their faces like a crazed probe, tiny wings buzzing so fast they could barely be seen. _

_" What do you want?" it snapped in a frizzy, guttural voice, demanding to know their business._

_" I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." he advised the small creature that he recognized as a Toydarian._

_" Ah, Yes! Nubian! We have lots of that." The Toydarian's bulbous eyes flicked from on face to the other, ending with the Gungan. " What's this?"_

_" Never mind that." Qui-Gon said as Jar Jar shrank behind him in fear. " Can you help us are not?" _

_" Can you pay me or not - that's the question!" the Toydarian regarded them with disdain. " What kinda junk you after, farmer?"_

_" My droid has a readout of what I need, " Qui-Gon said to the Toydarian as he glanced down at the R2 unit that was beside him._

_" Boy get in here! Now!" the Toydarian yelled as he glanced over his shoulder._

_A disheveled boy raced in from the salvage yard, coming to an uncertain stop in front of them. His clothes were ragged and thick with grime, and he had the look of someone about to be given a beating. He flinched as the Toydarian wheeled back and lifted a hand in admonishment._

_" What took you so long?" the Toydarian said angrily at the boy._

_" I was cleaning out the bin like you..." the boy responded quickly, his blue eyes taking in the new comers with a quick glance._

_" Never mind the bin! Watch the store! I've got some selling to do!" the Toydarian threw his hands up angrily._

_Anakin Skywalker could not take his eyes off the girl. He noticed the moment he entered Watto's shop, even before Watto said anything, and he hadn't been able o stop looking at her since._

_He moved now to an open space on the counter, hoisted himself up, and sat watching her while pretending to clean a transmitter cell. She was looking back at him, now, embarrassment turning to curiosity. She was small and slender with long, braided brown hair, brown eyes, and a face he found so beautiful that he had nothing to which he could compare it. she was dressed in a rough peasant's clothing, but she seemed very self-possessed._

_Padme looked at the young boy and gave him an amused smile._

_" Are you an angel?" he asked quietly._

_" What?" Padme just stared at him in total surprise._

_" An angel." Anakin straightened up a bit. " They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry like small children." _

_" I've never heard of angels before." Padme gave him a confused look._

_" You must be one of them," Anakin insisted. " Maybe you just don't know it." _

_" You're a funny little boy," an amused smile returned to Padme's face. " How do you know so much?" _

_" I listen to all the traders and pilots who come through here." Anakin smiled back and shrugged. " I'm a pilot, you know. Someday, I'm going to fly away from this place." _

_" Have you been here long?" Padme said as she wandered to one end of the counter, before looking away from the young boy, then looked back up at him._

_" Since I was very little-three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us to Watto, betting on the pod races. Watto's a lot better master, I think." He said._

_" Then you're a slave?" Padme looked at him in total shock._

_" I'm a person!" he glared at Padme, because of how she said the words to him, and at that moment he felt ashamed and angry._

_" I'm sorry," Padme said quickly, looking upset and embarrassed. " I don't fully understand, I guess. This is a strange world to me." _

_He studied her intently for a moment, thinking of other things, wanting to tell her of them. " You're a strange girl to me," He said instead. He swung his legs out from the counter. " My name is Anakin Skywalker." _

_" Padme Naberrie." she said as she brushed at her hair._

_They were interrupted by Jar Jar, who picked up a stout little droid body with a bulbous nose, and pushed at the nose with one finger. Instantly armatures popped out from every direction, mental limbs swinging into place. Trying to grab onto the droid in effort to slow it down, but the droid just continued marching through the shop, knocking over everything it came in contact with._

_" Hit the nose!" Anakin called out, unable to keep himself from laughing._

_Jar Jar did what the boy said and hit the droid on the nose and it went back to it's original state._

_Both Anakin and Padme were laughing now, and their laughter increased as they saw the look on the unfortunate Gungan's long-billed face._

_Anakin looked at Padme and she looked at him. Their laughter died away. Padme reached up to touch her hair in self-consciously, but she did not divert her gaze._

_" I'm going to marry you." Anakin said suddenly._

_There was a moment of silence, and Padme began laughing again, and it was a sweet musical sound he didn't mind at all. _

_" I mean it." he insisted._

_" You are an odd one," she said, her laughter dying away. " Why do you say that?" _

_" I guess because it's what I believe..." he said hesitated._

_Her smile was dazzling. " Well, I'm afraid I can't marry you ..." she paused, searching her memory for his name._

_" Anakin." He said._

_" Anakin." she looked at him with her head cocked. " You're just a little boy." _

_He gazed at her intensely as he faced her." I won't always be." He said quietly._

_And it was at this moment Qui-Gon reentered the shop just as Jar Jar pulled a part from a large stack and sent the entire arrangement tumbling to the floor._

_" We're leaving." Qui-Gon announced to the girl, and moving towards the shop's entry, and Artoo trundling along behind him._

_Padme gave Anakin a warm smile. " I'm glad I met you, Anakin." she said before hurrying off after her small party._

_" I'm glad I met you, too." he called out._

_Twenty minutes after leaving the junk shop Qui-Gon and Padme noticed that Jar Jar was missing, but it didn't take long to find out where he was all they had to do was follow the crowd of people just by the outside cafe._

_They came up just as Anakin was helping Jar Jar back up to his feet._

_" Hi!" Anakin greeted cheerfully, and was happy to see Padme again so soon. " Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. And especially dangerous Dug."_

_" Nossir, nossir!" Jar Jar said as he began brushing the sand off himself. " Me hate crunchen. Tis da last thing me want!"_

_Qui-Gon too the Gungan by the arm." Nevertheless, the boy saved you from a beating. You have a penchant for finding trouble, Jar Jar." he gave Anakin a nod. " Thank you, my young friend."_

_Anakin turned to look at Padme just in time to see her give him a warm smile, in which caused him to blush with pride._

_" Me doen nutten!" Jar Jar insisted._

_" You were afraid," the boy told him. " Fear attracts the fearful. Sebulba was trying to over come his fear by squashing you." He cocked his head at the Gungan. " You can help yourself by being less afraid." _

_" And that works for you?" Padme asked giving him a wry look._

_Anakin smiled and shrugged. " Well...up to a point."_

_Anakin persuaded the group to follow him a short distance down the street to a fruit stand, a ramshackle affair formed by a makeshift ragged awning stretched over a framework of bent poles. Boxes of brightly colored fruit were arranged on a rack tilted towards the street for viewing. A weathered old lady, gray-haired and stooped, her simple clothing patched and worn, rose from a stool to greet them on their approach._

_" How are you feeling today, Jira?" Anakin asked her, giving her a quick hug._

_The old lady smiled at him." The heat's never been kind to me, you know Annie." _

_" Guess what?" he replied quickly and beaming. " I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise. That should help."_

_The old lady reached out and stroked his cheek with her hand, as she smiled at him. " You're a fine boy, Annie." _

_He shrugged off the compliment and began scanning he fruit that was on display. " I'll take four pallies, Jira." he said as he glanced at Padme. " You'll like these." _

_He reached into his pocket but only pulling out four truguts, but he dropped one and the farmer next to him bent down and picked it up, but as he did the poncho opened just far enough that Anakin caught sight of the lightsaber hanging from the belt of the farmer._

_" Whoops, I thought I had more." he said quickly, not looking up. " Make that three palies, Jira. I'm not that hungry anyway."_

_A gust of wind whipped down the street, rattling the framework of poles and causing the awning to billow. A second gust sent dust swirling in all directions._

_The old lady rubbed her arms with her hands. " Gracious, my bones are aching. There's a storm coming, Annie. You'd better get home quickly."_

_The wind gusted in a series of sharp blasts that sent sand and loose debris flying. Anakin glanced at the sky, then at Qui-Gon. " Do you have shelter?" he asked._

_The Jedi Master nodded. " We'll head back to our ship. Thank you again, my young friend, for-"_

_" Is your ship far?" the boy interrupted hurriedly._

_" It's on the city's outskirts." Padme answered trying to turn away from the stinging gusts of sand._

_Anakin took her hand and tugged on it for her to follow him. " You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. You can wait it out at my home. It's not far. My mom won't mind. Hurry!"_

_The wind howled all about them and the air clouded with sand, Anakin Skywalker shouted good-bye to Jira and led his newly adopted charges down the street in a rush..._

_The sandstorm raged through the streets of Mos Espa in a blinding, choking whirlwind that tore at clothes and exposed skin with relentless force._

_They reached the slave quarters, which were a collection of jumbled hovels stacked one on top of the other so that they resembled anthills, each of the complexes are linked by common walls and switchbacks stairways, the plaza fronting them almost empty as the sandstorm chased everyone under cover. _

_" Mom! Mom! I'm home!" he called out excitedly._

_Anakin's mother entered from a work area off the one side, brushing her hands on her dress. _

_" Oh, my!" she exclaimed softly, glancing uncertainly from face to face. " Annie, what is this?" _

_" These are my friends, Mom." he smiled at Padme. " This is Padme Naberrie. And this is -" he stopped. " Gee, I guess I don't know any of your names." he admitted._

_" I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Jar Jar Binks." Qui-Gon stepped forward, and he pointed to the Gungan._

_Then Artoo made a small beep._

_" And this is our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Padme finished._

_" I'm building a droid," Anakin announced quickly. " You wanna see?"_

_" Anakin!" his mother's voice stopped him in his tracks. " Anakin, why are they here?" _

_" There's a sandstorm, Mom. Listen." he looked at her confused._

_" Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon explained. " We met at the shop where he works." _

_" Come on!" Anakin said grabbing Padme's hand once more and led her to his bedroom. " Let me show you my droid."_

_Finally, after a very long day, everyone went to bed and just hoped that the sandstorm would be over tomorrow, when they get in the morning._

_Padme laid there in bed and was thinking about everything that Anakin told her today, and the one thing that kept coming back to her was what he said about marrying her, why did she get this feeling that he was telling her the truth._

_She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep as the storm howled all through the night._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Padme was laying in her bed and going over all the things that Sabe had said about what was going on Naboo.

Getting up and going into her living area of her quarters she saw all her handmaidens curled up on the two sofas beds sound asleep. Quietly walking out of the room, she headed out of the main area of the ship.

Padme walked over to the viewscreen, turned it on, standing there, and began watching the recording of the Governor Sio Bibble's pleading to Queen Amidala to come home to save her people from starvation, to help them in their time of need. After watching, the message all the way through twice, Padme bent her head downward as tears began to well in her eyes.

She began to wonder if she did the right thing, she is free while her people are being torture by the Federation.

Padme all of sudden got this feeling that she was being watched, turning around quickly and saw Anakin crouching in the corner. She went over to him and knelt down beside him.

She could tell that he stiffened up, as he was trying desperately to stop from crying, but he couldn't hide either the tears or his shivering, and was huddling before her.

" Are you all right, Annie?" Padme asked him softly.

" It's very cold." Anakin managed to whisper.

She smiles and removed her heavy over jacket, and wraps it around his shoulders and tucking it about him. " You're from a warm planet, Annie. Space is cold."

" You seem sad." he said pulling the jacket tighter, as he brushes at his eyes.

" The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or else ..." she just trailed off, unwilling to speak the words that she was fearing. " I'm not sure what will happen." she said her voice was distant, and her eyes sliding away from his as to fix on something else.

" I'm not sure what's going to happen to me either," he admitted to her worriedly. " I don't know if I'll see ..." He stopped, his throat began to tightening and the words faded away into silence.

He took a deep breath, before reaching down and into his pocket and looking for the gift, he had in there.

" Here," he said, " I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. Take it. It will bring you good fortune." he handed her an intricately carved wooden pendant.

She studied the carved wooden pendant for a moment; she smiled some when she lowered her head and slipped the pendant around her neck.

" It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you." Padme lifted her face towards him and smiles at him. " How could I forget my future husband?" she looked down at the pendant, fingering it thoughtfully. " Many things will change when we reach Coruscant, Annie. But my caring for you will never be one of them."

Anakin nodded, swallowed. " I know. And I won't stop caring for you, either. Only, I miss..."

His voice broke, and the tears sprang into his eyes once more.

" You miss your mother." Padme finished for him quietly.

All Anakin could do was nod his head, as he wiped at his face, unable to speak a word as Padme Naberrie sat down beside him and drew him against her and held him close to her as he cried himself asleep.

" Padme please wake up, it's time to get ready." Sabe said coming up to the small couple cuddled up in the corner.

" Ok." Padme said moving Anakin's head gently off her lap before getting up and following Sabe into her quarters.

Anakin looked down the at the huge planet and saw that it had become a planet of skyscrapers, their gleaming metal towers stretching skyward in a forest of spear points, and army of frozen giants blanketing the horizon in every direction.

He just stared at the city-planet in total awe, searching for a break in the endless forest of buildings, finding none. He turned his gazed over to the pilot Ric Olie.

" Coruscant, capital of the Republic, an entire planet evolved into one city." he winked.

" A nice to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here."

" It's so huge!" Anakin breathed softly.

A few minutes later the Queen's transport slowed down, and edged its way out of the traffic lane, and onto a lading dock that floated near a cluster of huge buildings.

The ship docked with a soft bump on the landing platform, its antigrav clamps locking in place.

The Queen was waiting in the main corridor with her retinue of handmaidens, guards and Captain Panaka. She nodded at Qui-Gon, indicating that he should lead the way. Giving Padme a quick smile, Anakin followed close on the heels of the Jedi Master as he moved to the hatchway.

Two men clothed in robes of office of the Republic Senate stood at the end of the ramp, flanked by a contingent of Republic guards. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon descended the ramp first, followed with Anakin and Jar Jar. The two Jedi came up to the two men and bowed formally in greeting. Anakin and Jar Jar were quick to do the same, though only Anakin knew who they were bowing to and why.

Captain Panaka, two guards, Queen Amidala, followed by her handmaidens and more guards descended the ramp. Queen Amidala stops before the group.

Anakin and Jar Jar stand to one side, looking at the huge city. Padme smiles at Anakin. Palpatine bows before the Queen.

" It's a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty," he offered with a smile, straightening once more. " My I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

" Welcome, Your Highness," he said, a faint smile working its way onto his stern features. " It's an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate so that you may present your request for relief."

Amidala held his gaze without moving even a fraction of a centimeter, tall, regal in her robes of office, white-painted face as still, and cool as ice. " I'm grateful for your concern, Chancellor." she said quietly.

Palpatine started to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform towards a waiting air shuttle. " There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can over come it." he was saying, guiding her along to the rampway, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka and the Naboo guards in tow.

Jar Jar and Anakin start to follow, but stopped, noticing that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were staying with the Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala waves to the duo to follow her.

Anakin looks back to Qui-Gon and he nods to go ahead.

Anakin and Jar Jar join the Queen, Palpatine, the handmaidens in the air shuttle.

Palpatine gives the Gungan and the boy in the back of the shuttle a skeptical look.

Jar Jar leans over to Anakin. " Me not feelen too good about being here, Annie." the Gungan whispered doubtfully.

Anakin nodded and tightened his mouth determinedly.

Valorum and the two Jedi watched the shuttle move off into the city. " I must speck with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor, the situation has become more complicated." Qui-Gon said as they walked over to the other waiting air shuttle.

The Chancellor just nodded as he waited the two Jedi enter the shuttle and it flew off towards the Jedi Temple, as the morning sun rose higher in the sky and over the Temple that was off in the distinct.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the short flight to the Senator Palpatine's quarters, the two air shuttles landed on the landing platform. Palpatine, Queen Amidala, and her handmaidens along with Anakin and Jar Jar got out of the first air shuttles. Captain Panaka and the Naboo guards got out of the second air shuttle.

Palpatine leads the small party into his quarters. " Your Highness the rooms on the right side have been set up for you and your party, I will leave you now so that you and your party can get cleaned up and rest some before we meet in the anteroom."

Queen Amidala motion for her handmaidens to go to her room. And they show Anakin and Jar Jar the room that they are to use. " Thank you Senator."

Queen Amidala nodded before turning away from the Senator and followed her handmaidens to the room that she was to use while she was here on Coruscant.

Twenty minutes later Queen Amidala was sitting in the Senator's office listening to Palpatine, and only two handmaidens were in the room sitting right behind her.

Captain Panaka walked past Anakin and Jar Jar and entered the room beyond, screening them from the view for the moment.

Palpatine stopped pacing and stood before the Queen, and was just shaking his head. " The Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good ... no civility, only politics." he then let out a wearily sigh. " It's disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty. There is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

Amidala was silent a moment. " Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope."

" If I may say so, Your Majesty," the senator replied, his voice kind , but sad, " the Chancellor has little real power. He is mired in baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

The Queen rose, standing tall and fixed before him. " What options do we have, Senator?"

Palpatine seem to think on the matter for a moment. " Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor - one who could take control of the bureaucrats, enforce the laws, and give us justice." he brushed back his thick hair, worrying his forehead with steepled finger. " You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

Amidala didn't seem convinced. " Valorum has been our strongest supporter. Is there no other way?"

Palpatine stood before her. " Our only other choice would be to submit the matter to the courts - "

" There is no time for that," the Queen interrupted quickly, a hint of anger in her voice.

" The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate." She shifted purposefully, an edge sharpening her words further. " Our people are dying - more and more each day. We must do something quickly. We must stop the Trade Federation before this gets any worse."

Palpatine gave Amidala a stern look. " To be realistic about the matter, Your Highness, I believe we are going to have to accept Trade Federation control as an accomplished fact - for the time being, at least."

The Queen shook her head slowly. " That is something that I can't do, Senator."

They both faced each other in the silence that followed, eyes locked, and Anakin Skywalker, who was hiding behind the door without, found himself wondering suddenly what had become of Qui-Gon Jinn.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Queen walked over to the window and was looking out the window and sees the skyline traffic zoom by. As she stood there she kept thinking about everything that has happen so far she has seen it somewhere before and then she remember that it was her dreams that she had a couple of days ago, now she began to wonder if it was a dream or was it a vision of things to come.

" It's time to be going, Your Majesty," Senator Palpatine said as he gathered up a pile of data cards from his desk.

" What ... yes lets be on our way." The Queen said as she turned from the window and began heading out the office.

Palpatine ushered the small group into the antechamber where Anakin and Jar Jar sat waiting for them.

" Why don't you come with us," Rabe the Queen's handmaiden said with looking at him, her voice a whisper. " This time you won't have to listen from behind the door."

Anakin and Jar Jar looked at each other startled, and then they got up from their seats and followed her.

After everyone changed clothes, again Anakin began to look around for Padme but didn't see her.

" Please lead the way Senator," The Queen requested of Palpatine, and beckoning for Anakin, Jar Jar and Captain Panaka to follow them.

" If the Federation moves to defer the motion, Your Majesty," Senator Palpatine was say to the Queen, his head bent close, his voice low and insistent. " I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this session and call for the election of a new Supreme Chancellor."

Amidala didn't look at him, continuing to advance towards the Naboo's senate box. " I wish I had you confidence in this proposal, Senator." she replied quietly.

" You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor," Palpatine pressed on. " I promise you there are many who will support us. It is our best chance." He glanced toward the podium and Valorum. " Our only hope."

There was raise of murmur from the assemble as they all caught sight of the young Queen of Naboo standing at the entry of the Naboo box.

" You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" she asked quietly.

The Senator just shook his head, and his high brow furrowing. " He is distracted. He is afraid. He will be of no help to us."

Stepping into the Senate box was Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, joined Senator Palpatine.

The Naboo box detached from it's docking and floated a very short distance towards the Supreme Chancellor's podium, and they waited for permission to advance all the way.

Supreme Chancellor nodded in the direction of Palpatine. " The chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo."

The Naboo box glided to the center of the arena, and Palpatine rose to his fee, taking in the assemblage with a slow sweeping gaze that drew all eyes towards him.

" Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate, " his voice boomed in the chamber. " A tragedy has occurred on my homeworld of Naboo. We have become caught up in a dispute, one of which you are all well aware. It began with a taxation of trade routes and has evolved into an oppressive and lawless occupation of a peaceful world. The Trade Federation bears responsibility for this injustice and must be made to answer ..."

A second box came rushing over and this one belonged to the Trade Federation, which was occupied by the Federation's Senator, Lott Dod, and handful of trade barons in attendance.

" This is outrageous!" the Trade Federation senator thundered, and gesturing towards the podium and Valorum. " I object to Senator Palpatine's ridiculous assertions and ask that he be silenced at once!"

Valorum swiveled briefly in Lott Dod's direction and lifted one hand." The chair doesn't recognize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time." The Supreme Chancellor's voice was soft, but steady." Return to you station."

Lott Dod lowered his himself back into his seat as his box slowly retreated.

" To state our allegations in full." Palpatine continues. " I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of the Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

Amidala rose to a light scattering of applause. Moving to the front of the box, and facing Valorum. " Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Supreme Chancellor Valorum. I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. In repudiation and violation of the laws of the Republic, the Naboo have been invaded and subjugated by force by droid armies of the Trade Federation ..."

Lott Dod was on his feet again, voice raised angrily. " I object! This is nonsense! Where's the proof?" He did wait to be recognized as he turned to the chamber at large. " I recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth of these allegations."

All Valorum could do at the moment was shake his head." Overruled."

Lott Dod threw up his hands as if with that single word his life had become hopeless. " Your Honor, you can't allow us to be condemned without granting our request for an impartial observation. It is against all the rules of procedure!"

A third box glided forward to join those that of Naboo and the Trade Federation. The chair recognized Aks Moe, the senator from the planet of Malastare.

Aks Moe put the thick, heavy pads of his hands on his hips. " The Senator from Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation." His voice was thick and gnarly. " A commission, once requested, must be appointed, where there is a dispute of the sort we have encountered here. It's the law."

Valorum hesitated. " The point is ..."

That's when he trailed off very uncertainly, left the sentence unfinished, and turned to confer with his vice chair. Together with their aides, the chair and vice chair engaged in a hurried discussion.

" Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add," Palpatine whispered to Queen Amidala. " This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Palpatine said with a tone of heaviness.

Valorum hand a worn look on his face as he came back to the podium. " The point is conceded. Section 523A takes precedence here." He nodded in the direction of the Naboo box. " Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion in order to allow a Senate commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Amidala stiffen in total surprise, her voice was edged with anger and determination. " I will not defer," she declared, eyes locked on Valorum. " I have come before you to resolve this attack on Naboo sovereignty now. I was not elected Queen to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in committee. If the Chancellor is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed." she paused for a second. " I move for a vote of no confidence in the Supreme Chancellor."

There were voices that rose immediately in response, some in support, and some in protest. Everyone in the room stood up and began to shout that echoed throughout the Senate chambers.

Valorum just stood there speechless very stunned and in total disbelief as he just stared at Amidala. She saw his face etched in sudden shock as the impact of her words just registered. Amidala just stood there facing him boldly and waiting for him to say something.

The vice chair came up and took control of the podium, as Valorum slumped down into his chair. " Order!" Amedda bellowed. " We shall have order!"

The assembly quieted and the delegates reseated themselves.

A new box floated to the center of the chamber, and the vice chair recognized Edcel Bar Gan, the Senator from Roona. " Roona seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Bar Gan intoned in a sibilant voice.

Amedda didn't look to pleased." The motion has been second." He turned to look down at Valorum, who looked at him with uncomprehendingly, eyes distant and lost.

" There must be no delays." Aks Moe of Malastare declares in a loud voice. " The motion is on the floor and must be voted on at once."

Dod was back on his feet. " I move the motion be sent to the procedures committee for further study ..."

The Republic Senate erupted anew, chanting loudly. " Vote now! Vote now!"

" You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us," Palpatine announce quietly to the Queen.

" Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, on who will not let our tragedy be ignored ..."

Amedda was back at the podium, and began addressing the chamber. " The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess."

Amidala looked at Valorum and she saw that he was looking straight at her, and in his eyes she could see betrayal come to the Chancellor's face.

She sat back down as the box floated back to the dock, she felt really bad for doing what she did but she didn't have a choice.

Her people were dying and they need justice to be done for those who have already died and have to make the Senate see what the Trade Federation was doing was unlawful and they need to be stopped.

They all headed back to the quarters that they were staying at and the Queen and Rabe went into her sleeping quarters and helped the Amidala get out of her dress so that way she could lay down and relax some.

Sabe waited until Rabe left the room and she came into the room. " I take it was bad?"

" You can say that, there is no way we are going to get any kind of help from the Republic." Padme said sitting down on the bed and began rubbing her temple.

" What do you mean my lady?" Sabe asked pouring two cups of tea.

" Just what I mean, and now they are going to be tied up with a new election of Supreme Chancellor. So they could care less about what is going on right under their noses." Padme said taking the cup from Sabe and taking sip of the tea.

" So what now?" Sabe asked taking a sip of her tea.

" I don't know ... I don't know." Padme said in a quiet voice looking up to her best friend and had tears coming to her eyes.

Now the only thing she can do is wait and see what happens in the senate, and hopefully someone will be voted in that will help them with their plight.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Padme had got up from the bed, went into the living room, and noted that the only being in the living room was Jar Jar. Earlier before dinner, Sabe came into the room to let her know that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn came by to take Anakin to the Jedi Temple so that way he could face the Jedi Council.

Senator Palpatine along with Captain Panaka had stayed behind at the senate to go over the selection of people who were picked to take Valorum's place as Supreme Chancellor.

She went over to small kitchen area and made her some tea before going back to her room, and on her way back she saw Sabe standing in the door way and nodded for her that it was time.

Once Padme was redressed, but this time in a gold trimmed black gown that emphasized how slender and small she really was. She also wore and inverted, crescent-shaped crown with a beaded gold medallion arced down over her smooth forehead. She came out again to living area and saw Jar Jar walking around the room nervously she smiled and motion for him to join her by the window.

" Me wonder sometimes why da Guds invent pain." he offered sympathetically to the young girl sitting next to him.

The Queen's cool gaze was steady and clear. " To motivate us, I imagine."

" You think yous people gonna die?" he asked, working his billed mouth around the bitter words as if he could taste them.

The Queen considered the question and then shook her head slowly. " I don't know Jar Jar."

" Gungans gonna get pasted, too, eh?"

" I hope not."

The Gungan straighten and a fierce of pride brightened his eyes. " Gungans no die without a fight. We warriors! We gotta grand army!"

" An army?" she repeated, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

" A grand army! Lotta Gungans. Dey come from all over. Dat why no swamp beings give us trubble. Too many Gungans. Gotta big energy shields, too. Nutten get through. Gotta energy balls, fly outta slings and splat electricity and goo. Bombad stuff. Gungans no ever give up to maccaneks or anyone!"

He paused, shrugging uncomfortably. " Dat why Naboo no like us, mebbe."

She began to study him closely now and was about to preparing to speak to that thought, when Senator Palpatine and Captain Panaka strode through the doorway in a rush.

" Your Highness," Captain Panaka greeted, and barely able to contain his excitement as both men bowed quickly and straightened. " Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor!"

Palpatine's smile was contained and deferential, and his voice carefully modulated as he spoke. " A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I'm elected, I will restore democracy to the Republic. I will put an end to the corruption that has plagued the Senate. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed from the tyranny of this unlawful and onerous invasion ..."

" Who else has been nominated?" the Queen asked abruptly, cutting him short.

" Bail Organa of Alderaan and Aks Moe of Malastare," Panaka told her, avoiding Palpatine's eyes.

The Senator was quick to recover from the unexpected interruption of his speech. " Your Majesty, I feel confident that our situation will generate strong support for us when the voting takes place tomorrow." He paused meaningfully. " I will be Chancellor, I promise you."

The young Queen gave him a look that told him that she really wasn't impressed, she moved past the Gungan and over to the window and began staring out at the lights of the city began to come on as the sun began to fade into the sunset. " I fear by the time you have taken control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, or our way of life to salvage."

The Senator looked very much taken aback. " I understand your concern, Your Majesty. Unfortunately, the Federation has seized possession of our planet. It will be nearly impossible to immediately dislodge them."

" Perhaps." the young girl said as she turned away from the window to face the Senator. Her eyes were burning with anger and determination. " With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here." She walked over to were he stood with Panaka. " Senator, this is your arena. I must return now to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My Place is with my people."

" Go back!" Palpatine was aghast, his pale face stricken.

Panaka looked quickly from one to the other. " But Your Majesty, be realistic! You will be in great danger! They will force you to sign the treaty!"

The Queen was very calm and even composed. " I will sign no treaty. My fate will be no different from that of my people." she turned to Panaka. " Captain!"

Panaka snapped to attention. " Yes, Your Highness?"

" Ready my ship."

Palpatine steeped forward quickly to intercept her. " Please, Your Majesty. Stay here, where it is safe."

The young girl's voice was edged with iron. " No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions." her eyes locked onto his. " If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will find a way to restore sanity and compassion to the Republic."

She moved past him in a smooth, gliding motion and was out the door, her handmaidens and Panaka at her heels. Jar Jar Binks followed, shuffling after as unobtrusively as he could manage, glancing just once at Palpatine in passing.

And he was very surprise to see a smile on the Senator's shrew face.

Once in the other room Padme turned to her handmaiden Rabe. " Please inform the Jedi Council that I'm leaving to go back to Naboo, and I would like to have the Jedi that was with me earlier back in my service as bodyguards please."

" Yes, Your Majesty." Rabe said bowing to her Queen as she went out the room.

" Come Sabe we have lots to do before we head out." Padme said as she and Sabe went into Sabe's small room.

Thirty minutes later, they headed out of the room and noticed that, the Senator was gone, leaving the quarters and made their way to landing platform and was walking out the door when the two Jedi and Anakin's air shuttle landed on the platform.


End file.
